


Love never slows down

by Immortal_love



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cutesy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Husbands, I Tried, M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_love/pseuds/Immortal_love
Summary: A second honeymoon and irresistible husbands who can't keep their hands to themselves...





	Love never slows down

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> Written for Tumblr art prompt "cottage" by anonymous on sh_ficletinstruments. This is the first time I'm undertaking a prompt challenge, I hope I can fulfill. The ficlet is unbeta'd, thus any and all mistakes are mine. Also, english isn't my first language. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

The cottage is actually nothing like the brochure, or the website, or even any of the pictures the previous visitors have posted. And for a brief second Magnus wonders if they’ve been duped.

But that is before a heavy arm catches on his shoulder and a muffled curse makes him turn just in time to catch Alec in his arms as he stumbles on the folded corner of the “Welcome” rug. 

“Careful” Magnus says, lips curling involuntarily, and he can’t resist adding, “I would rather you don’t faceplant and hurt that pretty face darling, I’m quite fond of it.”

Alec lets out a laugh that Magnus can feel in his chest as the nephilim presses closer. Long arms wrap around his shoulders, fingers gripping his hair at the nape, forehead slightly damp from the heat outside, press lightly against his. Alec’s eyes are glittering in a way Magnus has come to associate with deep, unconditional affection and a smile, utterly guileless and full of love graces the younger man’s face. “I know.” Alec replies. “I am _ quite fond _ of yours too.”

Magnus chuckles, warm and relaxed. It has been centuries since he felt like this. Like he can be free with his heart, untroubled and just enjoy the incredible gift that is Alec that life has bestowed upon him. 

What’s supposed to be a little peck turns into a passionate kiss, desperate and hot. Alec takes a sudden step forward making him back into the display shelf behind with a thud. Something tumbles on the surface, cold, wet liquid soaking the bottom of his shirt making him hiss and break apart from the lovely red lips, he could spend an eternity tasting. “Shit! I’m sorry!” Alec apologizes, pulling him back and glancing around to glare at the offending planter, now devoid of the deep blue stained water.

Thankfully, nothing has broken, this time. “I think we should be a little more careful around unknown places Alexander, it could have been a centuries old ming vase.” Magnus teases.

“That was one time!” Alec responds indignantly. “What about that 19th century glass display you broke?”

Magnus shrugs, entirely calmly, replies “_ That was one time.” _ It is fun watching many emotions pass across Alec’s face, before he settles for righteous indignation and starts counting on his fingers. “17th century stemware, you had to pay for in Prague? Gold Sphinx head, no? Rare stained glass from that church? That mirror from the…”

Okay that one’s unfair! “_ That _ was all you!”

Alec has the gall to smile, “Oh yes, but you were the one who…”

The sound of someone clearing their throat makes them jump. “As much as I would love to hear your escapades breaking ancient items, I would be really grateful if you were more careful around here.” The man is in his mid-thirties, probably the missing housekeeper.

Magnus can feel Alec’s smile against his neck where he has hidden his face.

“We will.” Magnus says.

It’s not truly a promise. 

  



End file.
